closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Backbone Entertainment
Background: Backbone Entertainment's name appeared in 2003 when Digital Eclipse merged with ImaginEngine. Backbone had three divisions in Vancouver (Digital Eclipse), Emeryville and Charlottetown. However, the latter spun-off very soon into the independent studio Other Ocean. Foundation 9 used Digital Eclipse brand for ported titles, and Backbone for original development. In 2009, the studio in Vancouver was shut down and other divisions experienced layoffs. Still Logos (2005-2012) Logo: There is a mounting bench (shaped like a human body, having a part of vertebral column instead of its head) surrounded by a white box. Above, the name "BACKBONE" is written, and below we see the word "ENTERTAINMENT" in smaller font. The byline says: "A division of Foundation 9 Entertainment" (in F9E corporate logo). Variants: *The studios in Emeryville and Vancouver has the town name instead of "Entertainment". *The colors can be reversed. *On Sonic Rivals 2 for PSP, the blue logo hangs on a cloudy surface, and it was in the same style as the custom Sega logo. FX/SFX: There are many variants, but the basic version is still. Music/Sounds: None for the static version. Availability: Uncommon. The still version can be found on DS games, such as Charlotte's Web. The Emeryville logo is seen on Dogz and MechAssault: The Phantom War for DS. The Vancouver logo is very rare and probably seen only on Death Jr. for DS (other games come under the Digital Eclipse label). Editor's Note: None. Animated Logos 1st Logo (NBA Ballers: Rebound Variant) (2006) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on NBA Ballers: Rebound for PSP. Editor's Note: None. 2nd Logo (Sonic Rivals Variant) (2006) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Sonic Rivals for PSP. Editor's Note: None. 3rd Logo (Wolf of the Battlefield Variant) (2008) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Commando 3: Wolf of the Battlefield. Editor's Note: TBA. 4th Logo (1942: Joint Strike Variant) (2008) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on 1942: Joint Strike. Editor's Note: TBA 5th Logo (Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection Variant) (2009) Logo: On a black background, a red laser draws the Backbone logo. It explodes and turn into the normal Backbone logo. FX/SFX: The laser. Music/Sounds: A red laser and a crash sound. Availability: Seen on Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collecton. Editor's Note: TBA 6th Logo (Rock Band Variant) (2009-2010) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: A rock theme. Availability: Seen on Rock Band Unplugged for PSP and Rock Band 3 for Wii. Editor's Note: TBA 7th Logo (Zombie Apocalypse: Never Die Alone Variant) (2011) Logo: On a black background, we see the red mounting bench. Then the company name, complete with the Foundation 9 byline appears and turns the color to white. FX/SFX: The company name appearing. Music/Sounds: The opening theme of the game. Availability: Seen on Zombie Apocalypse: Never Die Alone. Editor's Note: None. 8th Logo (Ugly Americans: Apocalypsegeddon Variant) (2011) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Ugly Americans: Apocalypsegeddon. Editor's Note: TBA 9th Logo (Midway Arcade Origins Variant) (2012) Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Seen on Midway Arcade Origins. Editor's Note: None.